In recent years, car navigation systems that present a route to a destination to a passenger of a vehicle utilizing a GPS (Global Positioning System) for assistance in arriving at the destination have been widely used.
Meanwhile, maps are commonly used to navigate a pedestrian in the related art. In recent years, cellular phones have been widely used, and navigation systems that display map information or the like on a screen of a portable terminal to guide a pedestrian have been put into practical use.
As such navigation systems for a pedestrian that use a portable terminal, PTL 1 and 2 each propose a destination guiding device. In the destination guiding devices, when a user of a cellular phone terminal travels to a destination, the travel direction to the destination with reference to the current position of the user is displayed by an arrow or the like on a screen of the cellular phone terminal.
In the case where the user only relies on an instruction displayed on the screen to recognize the direction of the destination, the user is obliged to fix his or her eyes on a map on the screen while walking. Dependence on visual sensation may make the user careless in looking ahead and around, which can cause danger to the user. That is, if the user walks (or even drives) while staring at the map displayed on the screen, the user may be involved in a traffic accident or cause trouble to other pedestrians.
In order to address such issues, technologies for guiding a direction utilizing tactile stimulation have been proposed. For example, PTL 3 proposes a system that controls a vibrator internal to a portable terminal in accordance with the difference between a destination direction and a travel direction. PTL 4 proposes a direction presentation system that is provided in an electric wheelchair and that presents a destination direction to a user using an actuator that provides tactile stimulation to a finger, a hand, an elbow, or the like of the user.